


Research

by heymomlookigotinvited



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reasearch!AU, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymomlookigotinvited/pseuds/heymomlookigotinvited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk came searching to the mountain with a heart full of curiosity and a notebook filled with questions, and she's going to answer them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop. I don't how to feel about this but it's an idea that's been bouncing around in my head.  
> This chapter's a little short but that's why it's called an ~introduction~ sweaty:)))))  
> Embarass me on tumblr @heymomlookimadeablog

The bus is rowdy. One kid threw his lunch box all the way to the back. It thumped the seat next to you. You pushed it away.

_Journal Entry #1, 4:11 PM, Bus_

You groaned as the bus hit a bump. It was stupid to try to write in a moving vehicle. But what you were planning to do was even stupider, so you tolerate it.

_I’m going to Mount Ebott._

You took a deep breath as you finally pulled up to your house. You sat there for a moment, watching the bright yellow flowers in the windowsills.

If all goes well, you shouldn’t be seeing those for a long time.

_I know what they say happens to kids there, but I need to know._

“Frisk!”

You looked up as the bus driver gave you a pointed look. “Your stop.”

You breathed in once more.

You told the bus driver that you’re so sorry, but you’re actually supposed to be at your uncle’s house today, but now that you’re here you do need a few things, so do you mind waiting a little? The kid who threw his lunchbox earlier _does_ mind waiting a little, and he told you this, loudly, but the bus driver just sighed and told you to be quick.

By the time you’re out you’re packed with a few travel-ready food items, a sleeping bag, and lots and lots of determination.

* * *

 

_Journal Entry #2 ??? PM, Ebott Forest_

_I’ve been wondering about Mount Ebott for a while now._

Even while making the trek into the forest surrounding it, you’re still wondering, still wishing you knew why people who come here don’t come back. To some, it might have been a warning. To you, it was a challenge, a question that needed answering, a puzzle that needed solving.

_The mountain is close by. I know there’s something there. I don’t what it is, but seven people don’t just disappear for no reason. I’m sure I won’t be able to climb it, but maybe I can do something._

You chewed absent-mindedly on a slice of bread as you wandered around the forest. It was late, and all you wanted to do now was lie down and sleep. But your parents were probably home by now, no doubt sending the city’s police department searching for you. There wasn’t time.

You hurried through the trees until you came across the clearing, a welcome change from the scratches and mustiness of the woods. The mountain was in direct view now. You took in a deep breath, the effect of being so close to something so magnificent settling in.

A closer look couldn’t hurt.

All it took was one step.

And then everything fell.

* * *

 

The first thing you felt when you woke up is pure, unadulterated pain. It started from your joints and seethed into your head, making you want to cry in agony.

The first thing you _knew_ when you woke up is that you’re in trouble. You shifted your backpack and sat up straight, stretching your limbs. It felt a little uncomfortable, since you slept with it overnight, but it still had all your stuff in it, although you do note later that your food items are missing.

Because you ate them.

You took out your journal, pushing away dirt and leaves on the cover.

_Journal Entry #3 ??? ?M, ???????_

_~~WHERE AM I~~ _

_~~I WANT TO GO BACK HOME~~ _

_I was right about this place. I’ve fallen into the mountain. I don’t know how I even survived a fall that great._  You suddenly noticed something beneath you. _Maybe this flowerbed broke my fall._ You picked up a bright yellow flower and twirled it between your fingers. _Kind of reminds me of the ones back home._ You brought it to your nose and sighed. _Doesn’t smell the same, though._

The sun gleamed down brightly, illuminating a pathway.

_The best possible choice would be to stay still and wait for help._

But if there’s a path, there’s a way out.

At the end of the path there’s a big door, greyed with age, but you could still make out a strange symbol.

You shivered as you walked in.


End file.
